This disclosure relates generally to T-bar exposed ceiling systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to clips which are employed to interface with ceiling support structures within an interior enclosure.
Interior installations within a building typically employ a crossbar or T-bar system which is comprised of parallel T-bars which are joined to form a grid. Ceiling tiles are retained by flanges of the T-bars to support and form a ceiling. Commonly, it is desired to connect a member to the grid to provide a partition or various internal structures extending to the ceiling.
A conventional technique is to mount a clip over the T-bar to provide a ceiling connector for connecting a track, a stud or other partition structure. The latter is accomplished by raising the ceiling tile above the T-bar, placing the clip over the T-bar, fastening the clip to the T-bar and repositioning the ceiling tile. The clip then forms a connecting component for a partition structure.
A typical representative related prior art structure and an installation method are depicted in FIGS. 9A and 9B. Tiles on both sides of the T-bar must be raised above the T-bar to place the connector, the T-bar and then fasten the connection to the T-bar. For a given installation, numerous connectors or clips are typically employed.
A new and improved partition clip has an efficient construction, is easily positioned and installed, does not require tools or fasteners for initial installation and is installed to a T-bar without significantly lifting or removing one or more ceiling tiles.